


Straight as Bourbon

by tygermine



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis liked girls. Didn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight as Bourbon

Travis always thought of himself as a hip hop casanova. He loved the ladies and the ladies loved him back.

So it was a little unsettling when he found himself pondering about what Gabe would be like in bed. It was even more unsettling to catch himself imagining Pete and Gabe in bed. Together. It was enough to make him reach for the conveniently stashed bottle of Jack Daniels; a straight up man's drink for a straight up man. Just like Sinatra.

But it was the thought of him sandwiched between Gerard and Frank that made him seal his deal on consuming as much pot as humanly possible. All that anti-heteronormative behaviour was starting to rub off on him and he didn't like it.

What he did like was pussy. End of story.

Well, so you'd think.

Pete finally gave into the demands of the fangirls after they spammed him for months for their ideal tour. Once he had Patrick work out the numbers, he went all misty eyed at the thought of the amount of profit to be made. Patrick just sighed, pulled out his cell phone and called their manager. Let him deal with it. Patrick also asked for an extra large order of Ativan. He felt he was going to need it.

The fangirls demanded that Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Cobra Starship, The Hush Sound and Panic be part of the tour. They waved away the idea that Panic is currently working on their next album and demanded they be pulled out of the studio and thrown onto their tour bus, kicking and screaming. Strangely enough, the only kicking and screaming that happened was when Brendon accidentally kicked over Ryan's suitcase containing his ton of notebooks, which spilled all over the parking lot, and Ryan screaming at him to stop being a spaz or else he'll spike Brendon's food with Ritalin for the rest of the tour.

Gym Class Heroes hotboxed their bus the first night of the tour and declared it party central. Which meant Cobra Starship practically moved onto their bus.

The problem came in when Travis began to notice Gabe. And not just in the whole 'Wow, that is the brightest, tightest jeans I've ever seen" kind of way. It was more the "Your lips are really pouty and I can totally imagine them wrapped around my dick." Kind of way. Travis wanted to kick his own ass. He was supposed to notice the totally hot vixen that is Vicky T, sitting pushed up next to him on the couch as they bounce a joint. She had all the right curves in all the right places.

Instead, he was eyeing Gabe's ass in those bright green skinny jeans as he bent over to dig in the mini fridge. And caught himself licking his lips.

He mentally facepalms himself.

Travis thinks the best way for something to go away was to ignore it. Which he proceeded to do. If he saw Gabe heading towards them where they were sprawled out in the catering tent smoking it up, Travis would make some lame ass excuse and run. Literally.

He never watched Cobra Starship perform and paid the driver of their bus to tell anyone who came near it that he was not there.

After about two weeks of this, Gabe cornered Travis as he stepped out of the cubicle in the venues bathroom.

‘Travie...’ he purred ‘You’ve been avoiding me.’

Travis studied the ground intently. ‘No. I haven’t.’

‘Yes. You have. Dude, have I pissed you off?’

‘No.’

‘Ok, then what is it?’

‘Its nothing.’

‘Well, then,’ he slung an arm around Travis who cringed ever so slightly, ‘Lets go get drunk and talk the Panic boys into playing spin the bottle.’ Gabe’s vice grip on his shoulders gave Travis no choice but to accept and be led to the green room.

To make matters worse, the only open spot was the tiny pleather couch. And Gabe squeezedhimself and Travis into the minute space. The tattooed rapper began to sweat bullets. It was like Gabe  _knew_ Travis was imagining him in some pretty kinky situations and was taking full advantage of it.

Travis had to get out of there. And fast. He jumped up, muttered something about lyrics Patrick wanted before tearing out of the room. Gabe gave him a puzzled look before turning back to the game. Panic gulped nervously when Vicky pulled out the empty tequila bottle with a sadistic smile on her face.

‘And the thing is, he just keeps ducking out whenever I’m around.’ Gabe lamented to Vicky the next day before their show.

‘Guess he likes you then.’

‘Well, of course he likes me. I’m Gabe!’ Vicky rolled her eyes.

‘No, dumbass. He  _likes_  you.’

‘Oh.’ Gabe paused, a frown marring his pretty little face. ‘Shit.’

‘Whatever. Get your shit. We’re on in five.’ She got up and left Gabe to ponder his realisation.

It was finally a hotel night and Travis was revelling in the fact that he had scored his own room. Ok, it was the size of a shoebox, but still. Own. Room. He wandered into  _his_  room, towel wrapped around his waist when a voice made him jump. (He swears he did not squeak.)

‘Hola, my brotha.’ Gabe gave him a shit eating smile as he was stretched out on Travis’ bed.

‘Gabe? What the fuck? How’d you...?’ Travis was actually spluttering.

‘Details.’ Gabe waved it away before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge, right where Travis was standing. He took a nervous step back. ‘Travie, dude. I have a serious problem.’

‘Yeah, the cat burglary needs to be dealt with.’

‘No, you goof. I’m used to people liking me. Everyone fucking likes me. So when someone doesn’t like me, I really need to know why. So, why don’t you like me, Travis?’

‘Travis?’ Gabe whispered.

‘I don’t not like you, Gabe. I...uh...maybe...it’s...ah shit.’ Gabe had slinked off the bed and was now pushing himself up against Travis, leg against the taller mans groin.

‘Come on Travis, you can tell me.’

‘It’s uuuuhhhhh...’Travis was trying to picture anything remotely gross to stop little Travie from paying too much attention. He was coming up short.

Gabe ran his fingers softly and slowly down Travis’ bare chest until he reached the towel. He smiled evilly.

‘Come on. You can tell Gabe anything.’

Travis rolled his eyes. ‘It’s nothing. Really.’

‘Nothing?’ Gabe ran his hand past the edge of the towel and cupped Travis’ traitorous dick through the material. ‘Doesn’t feel like nothing.’ He licked his lips. ‘In fact, it feels like a whole lot of something.’

‘Gabe, really, you gotta...’ Gabe squeezed lightly ’...oh fuck it.’ Travis threw in the towel, figuratively, and bent the few inches to grab Gabe’s lips with his own.

 _Hey,_  he thought to himself.  _Just like kissing a girl_. Then Gabe grabbed his lower lip and bit down. _Then again, maybe not_. The roughness of the towel was delicious torture against Travis’ long suffering dick and each squeeze from Gabe’s long fingers just added more to the masochistic enjoyment.

Suddenly Travis felt a breeze.

Gabe had opened his towel and was on his knees in front of him.

Shit.

Gabe opened his mouth and ran his tongue over the tip of Travis’ dick.

Holy shit!

And then Travis’ dick disappeared into Gabe’s mouth. And Travis stopped thinking.

Gabe likes to pride himself on his blowjob technique. Secretly, of course. His skill at cunnilingus was known far and wide and no matter how good you imagined it could be, those on the receiving end will swear by their dead grandmothers that it was far better. But Gabe giving a blowjob. Well, as Travis was able to cough out afterwards:

‘Oh my fucking holy trinity, where can I buy one of you?’

Gabe just smiled, licked his lips and pulled Travis towards the bed, before turning and pushing him onto his back. Gabe stripped quickly, making the most of Travis’ post blowjob orgasm stupor.

He then crawled over the sprawled Travis and took a nipple in his mouth. Travis was battling to breathe. Until, of course, he felt Gabe’s dick brush his own.

The reality of the situation quickly flooded his head, brushing the orgasm happy feeling under the hetero rug.

‘Gabe. Dude. What the fuck?’

‘What?’ Gabe looked up from where he was using his tongue on Travis’ nipple ring.

‘Dude. You’re a...dude.’

‘Yes, I am.’ He nudged his dick against Travis to punctuate his point.

Travis involuntarily rolled his hips up. ‘I don’t feel a problem with that.’ He nudged Travis again. Yep, little Travis was paying attention once again. Man, did that kid have stamina.

‘I..it..gah...’ Gabe had moved down and nipped on Travis’ hipbone.

‘Travie. Just. Stop thinking. Have a little fun. And if you still don’t like me in the morning...’ he trailed off

‘You’ll go join Panic and write a Meatloaf inspired album on how much I broke your heart?’

‘Meatloaf? Do you even know me?’

‘The iPod never lieeeeeesssss.’

Gabe had grabbed Travis’ balls and while lightly fondling them, was biting the inside of his thigh. After a minute, he sat back.

‘Ok, this is where it gets weird.’ Travis snorted. ‘You,’ he pointed at Travis. ‘Need to stick a finger or three up my ass.’

‘What?’ Travis eyes bugged out.

‘You’ve never seen gay porn before?’

‘Not if I could help it.’ Travis was actually blushing.

‘Come on. The pay off is soooo worth it.’ Gabe was actually purring.

‘Still. Dude. It’s your  _ass_.’

Gabe shrugged. ‘I took a shower.’

He leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. Travis never did notice the extra items, what with his dick in Gabe’s mouth and all. Gabe took his hand and poured a good amount onto it. ‘Ok,’ he spread the lube over Travis’ fingers. ‘This will make it easier. Not as gross.’

Travis could only wrinkle his nose. Gabe turned onto his back and pulled Travis over him. ‘Ok, go.’

‘Go?’

‘Yeah. You know. Like Thundercats are go. Go.’ He took Travis’ wrist and directed it down and back. Travis fumbled a bit before finding Gabe’s entrance. He ran a finger over it.

‘Are you sure?’ He asked Gabe.

‘Fucking. Travis. Just fucking do… you know what. Fuck it.’ Gabe grabbed the bottle of lube, slicked up his own fingers and began to prep himself. Travis sat back amazed at the sight before him. With his slicked up hand, he tentatively reached out for Gabe’s dick, wrapped his fingers around it and slowly stroked. Gabe moaned. ‘Fuck, Travie, faster.’ His fingers still inside himself. Travis obliged.

‘Come on man. I’m going to blow it. Just work with me.’

Travis settled himself between Gabe’s legs and found himself pushing into…something tight and hot and ohmigod that’s his ass, but, oh, wow, that’s good.

Gabe grabbed a handful of butt cheek and pushed down, causing Travis to slide in quickly.

‘Fuuuu... ‘Travis breathed out and stayed still for a second.

‘Travis?’ Gabe looked up.

‘You ok?’ Travis asked. ‘I mean, its not small and its up your...’

‘Just fucking pound me into the bed, dude, I’m fine.’

Travis shrugged and followed Gabe’s instruction. He began to pound, and pound and shifted his weight and pound again. Gabe suddenly screamed.

‘Oh, fuck, dude are you ok?’

‘Travis, if you don’t shut up now and repeat what you just did, I will castrate you!’

Travis took that as a good sign and continued on his new angle, pounding Gabe as hard as he could. Gabe was right, it felt just like a girl, only not. He could feel his legs starting to burn with adrenaline, his breathing laboured and sweat dripping onto Gabe’s chest. Gabe arched his back and reached in between their bodies to grab himself and began to stroke in time to Travis’ thrusts.

It was like being hit with a freight train, Travis felt himself black out, with Gabe’s shout echoing in his ears. When he came to, he was still on top and there was something sticky on their stomachs. He carefully pulled out and rolled onto his back.

Gabe rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. Travis quickly got rid of the condom and lay back to catch his breath. He noticed Gabe’s shit eating grin.

‘What?’ He rasped.

Gabe shrugged. ‘Nothing. You still don’t like me?’

‘Fuck off.’

Gabe giggled then planted a wet kiss on Travis’ lips. ‘Now you can stop avoiding me and we can go back to hanging out. Got some pot?’

Travis put on an offended face. ‘Have I got pot?’ He reached into his bag and pulled out a baggie and some rolling papers.

He rolled one of the best joints ever. In his humble opinion. ‘Hey, hey Gabe.’ Travis blew out a lungful of smoke.

‘Yeah?’

‘Is this, gonna like, happen again?’

Gabe smiled widely.

 


End file.
